No dejes que la soledad llegue a tu corazón
by shiroi-neko-chan
Summary: [UA] Sakuno es una fanatica de las novelas de romance. Que pasaria si de la noche a la mañana su vida se convierte en una?


Nya nya!!! Soy natsu, esta es mi primera historia… espero q les guste!!! No se… se me ocurrió hacerlo porque me gusta esta pareja n-n es un Ryoxsaku

Disclaimer: pot. no me pertenece, sino a Konomi. Aunq Syusuke si me pertenece muajajaj cof cof… bueno…al menos en mis sueños u.u

Aclaraciones: "_pensamiento_"

**Llamadas o mensajes de texto**

-Flash back-

(Comentarios d la autora. Serian mis ideas o acotaciones q hago)

Un amor de novela

Epilogo

Francia, Paris. En un lugar de la ciudad luz…

Una joven castaña estaba corriendo apurada porque llegaba tarde a su último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Se había quedado dormida por quedarse hasta tan tarde leyendo un nuevo libro. Es que los libros de romance la apasionaban tanto…. Más si se trataba de un amor prohibido. Era una historia de amor entre un vampiro renegado y una campesina.

-Que envidia…como me gustaría vivir una historia de amor así… -Decía Sakuno mientras suspiraba, realmente no es que ella no saliera con algún chico por falta de pretendientes, ya que tenía varios. Es solo que nunca sintió nada especial por ninguno... y vaya que era frustrante.

-Sakuno-chan!!!- una chica de unos 17 años, de pelo ondulado, se acercaba a su amiga mientras la saludaba moviendo las manos efusivamente como lo hacía siempre.-Ohayou!!

-ohayou Tomoka, como estas?- Sakuno le sonreía tiernamente, pero esa sonrisa era vacía, y eso para Tomoka no paso desapercibido. Le puso su mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-yo estoy bien, demo…-realmente le preocupaba mucho su amiga. Desde que Sakuno empezó a leer ese bendito libro romántico estaba como ida- hay algo que te moleste? Hace rato que te veo deprimida…

-etto…no me pasa nada, es solo que estoy ansiosa porque comiencen las vacaciones y a si poder salir más seguido- Sakuno intento poner su mejor sonrisa para que su amiga no se preocupara, y aunque fallo en su intento, Tomoka decidió pasar del tema.

-Bien…si me lo dices a si supongo que esta todo bien- Sakuno solo asintió levemente inclinando la cabeza en gesto afirmativo- en ese caso démonos prisa que llegamos tarde- dijo mientras saco la lengua en un acto infantil.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su colegio rápidamente, ya que si llegaban después de que sonara el timbre les pondrían media falta. Era una suerte que el colegio no quedara tan lejos y que aun faltaban 15 minutos para que sonara el timbre. Cuando entraron vieron a la delegada del curso, y el pánico se apodero de ellas.

-oh, oh si Sayaka nos ve querrá ponernos falta- Tomoka tenía unos cómicos lagrimones. Es que Sayaka podía ser el mismo demonio cuando se lo proponía.

-Etto…-mira alrededor, conocía muy bien la secundaria y estaba segura que había una ventana que daba al laboratorio que casi siempre estaba abierta. Si tenían suerte estaría abierta y llegarían más rápido al aula.-vayamos por acá, hay una ventana por la que podemos entrar.

Sin más las dos chicas se dirigieron a donde estaba la ventana, que por suerte para ellas estaba abierta por lo que pasaron fácilmente.

RyoxSaku RyoxSaku RyoxSaku

-O'chibi!!!!!!!!!- un alegre pelirrojo se abalanzaba sobre su ototö-kun como le consideraba él.- entraste sin problemas, con la mejor nota, a la prestigiosa Seishun Gakuen!!!Banzai!!!

-me ax…ixcias… Eiji...ai…re… -decía un pobre chico de unos 17 años que estaba siendo _torturado _por el posesivo abrazo de su _nii-san_.

La verdad es que no eran hermanos, pero el pelirrojo le había tomado cariño como a uno. Por eso es que lo trataba a si. Al principio a Ryoma le molestaba eso, pero después se termino acostumbrando y ahora hasta le dice nii-san. Es que Eiji había logrado que Ryoma lo llegara a aceptar como a un hermano. Además…ellos también estaban unidos, juntos con otras cuatro personas por otra razón. Eiji seguía abrazando a Ryoma, cuando unas voces provenientes de la sala de al lado, que era el comedor, les llamo la atención.

-Ann, que mala eres…-dijo un chico ojivioleta haciendo un tierno puchero, para que la castaña dejara de regañarle.

-y un cuerno!- dijo Ann bastante cabreada. Si ella no hubiera estado, quien sabe que catástrofe hubiera ocurrido- estas conciente de lo que estuviste por hacer?!- cuando la castaña se enojaba realmente daba miedo.

-demo…no seas así...yo solo quería que ella lo supiera, porque es mi novia- Momoshiro también se estaba cabreando. Realmente Ann estaba insoportable desde que él empezó a salir con Yumiko.

-kyaa, es que no entiendes o no quieres entender!!?- Ann estaba dispuesta a darle un buen golpe si no dejaba de ser tan testarudo- acá lo que importa no es que sea tu novia, si no que si _esa_ se entera tu que crees que haría?- bingo! Momoshiro se quedo callado por unos minutos reflexionando.

-yo…-empezó a decir, para luego callarse. No sabía que decir. Mientras que Ryoma y Eiji seguían viendo todo desde el marco d la puerta, del comedor, sin que estos dos se dieran cuenta.

-Lo ves? Siempre pasa lo mismo- al ver la cara triste de Momoshiro, supuso que se le había ido un poco la mano- perdóname si soy algo brusca para decírtelo, pero sabes muy bien que lo más probable es que ella se hubiera asustado…- Momoshiro tomo la mano que Ann puso en su hombro y la apretó suavemente. Ella tenía razón, y para que negarlo.

-lo se… gomen….-dirigió su mirada a la puerta y pudo divisar a Eiji y a Ryoma.- tsk, no saben que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?-dijo algo cabreado todavía.

-etto…-a Eiji le salió una gota en la nuca- o'chibi di algo...Momo-chan esta enojado-le susurro a Ryoma poniendo carita de neko abandonado. Si, esa misma que siempre convencía a Ryoma.

-pues como estaban hablando tan bajo- dijo el chico de ojos ámbar con sarcasmo. La verdad es que no había necesidad de que se lo pidiera, ya de por si le gustaba hacer enojar a momo

-tsk –bufo momo- _"grr…no tengo que caer en su juego, solo quiere hacerme enojar…" _como sea…-se dio media vuelta y prendió la tele mientras se acomodo en el sillón dispuesto a ignorar al chico de ojos dorados.

Este incidente fue aprovechado por la castaña para irse. El pelirrojo la había visto, pero no le dijo nada. Seguramente ella necesitaba de aire fresco. Y pensándolo bien, el también tenía cosas que hacer. Había quedado en verse con un amigo así que se despidió, dejando a Ryoma y a momo jugando a la PS2. A pesar de que Ryoma tenía 17 y momo 18 se comportaban como chicos de 10 años. Pero, eso lo hacía más interesante.

RyoxSaku RyoxSaku RyoxSaku

Ya era muy tarde y Sakuno se regañaba mentalmente por haberse quedado tanto tiempo con Tomoka en esa nueva cafetería. De seguro su abuela le regañaría por llegar tan tarde.

-que mal…la abuela seguramente debe estar enojada –suspiraba la chica mientras iba a todo lo que da, escuchando música de su mp4. Ella iba a cruzar la calle y no vio que unos ladrones que huían se pasaron el semáforo en rojo. Hubo gritos, ella solo cerró los ojos cuando la camioneta se acerco. Lo último que recuerda fue que el choque no llego y una voz preguntándole si estaba bien. Luego todo se volvió negro.

RyoxSaku RyoxSaku RyoxSaku

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, intento reconocer donde estaba, sin embargo para su sorpresa se encontraba acostada en el sillón de una casa que no conocía. Se levanto de golpe, y las piernas le fallaron y casi se cae.

-tranquila, no te muevas mucho todavía –Sakuno se dio vuelta y vio a un chico de maso menos su edad, pelo corto de color verde, sus ojos parecían dorados y una piel blanca. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra, con unos finos bordados blancos, que estaba abierta en la parte de arriba y dejaba ver su pecho blanco y un pantalón marrón semi-ajustado. A la chica se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, sin embargo para Ryoma era normal esa acción en las chicas, y algunos chicos XD. Por lo que, por suerte para Sakuno, simplemente ignoro eso.

-ha… hai- Sakuno no podía controlar ese molesto sonrojo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo a si, para colmo también estaba empezando a tartamudear y para colmo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y no de frío precisamente.- etto… joven…-antes de que pudiera continuar Ryoma le interrumpió.

-Ryoma, watashi wa Echizen, Ryoma des- el chico de ojos felinos luego de presentarse le hizo una señal de que continuara.

-eh…hai…Echizen, quería saber que sucedió, es que no recuerdo nada- la chica todavía estaba algo sonrojada pero al acordarse de su abuela se puso mal.- _"cierto! Debe estar realmente enojada! Y seguramente Tomoka también"_ –se lamentaba Sakuno, haciendo gestos con la cara, que según Ryoma se veían muy tiernos.

-unos ladrones que asaltaron el banco, que estaba cerca de la plaza, estaban huyendo y habían cruzado con el semáforo en rojo. Tú estabas cruzando, y gracias a que te salve no te pasó nada, solo te desmayaste por el shock- Ryoma le explicaba tranquilamente, mientras que Sakuno ponía una graciosa mueca de espanto. Ella estuvo a punto de morir, y él se lo dice como si nada! Realmente no sabía si debía confiar en el chico, pero algo le decía que él no mentía.

-e…es…enserio?- pregunto tartamudeando. Ryoma la miro con cara de me-estas-tomando-el-pelo?- jajaj perdón pero es que…se me hace difícil creer que sigo viva después de eso…-y viendo que Ryoma seguía con su cara de malhumor decidió cambiar de tema- por cierto…no me presente- dijo captando la atención del ojidorado- Ryusaki, Sakuno des-en eso se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada. Al parecer alguien había llegado.

-ya estoy en casa!-se escucho la voz de una chica- Ryoma, momo? Eiji? Hay alguien?

-bienvenida, Eiji y momo aún no han vuelto- Sakuno quedo sorprendida esa era la voz de Ryoma! En que momento fue al pasillo?- por cierto.- Ann miro a Ryoma, una vez que puso su campera en el perchero que estaba cerca de la entrada- hay una invitada- soltó como si nada Ryoma.

-una invitada?- Ann se había quedado sorprendida. No era normal que Ryoma trajera a alguien. Ryoma solo asintió y la llevo al comedor. Sakuno se preguntaba quien habría llegado, y como Ryoma se movió de ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tan ensimismada estaba que dio un respingo cuando una chica de pelo corto y castaño claro, le puso una mano en el hombro.- Mucho gusto- le sonrió, era raro pero esa chica con un aspecto algo infantil le cayo bien, aun sin conocerla.

-hola, el gusto es mió- Sakuno le respondió con una sonrisa. Esa chica, sería la novia de Ryoma? Por alguna razón al pensar en eso se puso mal. Ann sin embargo estaba contenta, era raro que Ryoma trajera amigos a si que era mejor hacer buena letra.- eh…

-cierto! Que torpe, no me presente. Tachibana, Ann des- dijo golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua de forma infantil.

-Ryusaki Sakuno- dijo la chica más calmada. Realmente parecían ser buenas personas. Después de presentarse Sakuno, les dijo que se tenía que ir a casa. Ryoma se ofreció a llevarla. Cuando Sakuno vio el auto deportivo en el que iban a ir se sorprendió. Era muy lindo y lujoso. Pero al parecer no lo usaban mucho ya que parecía nuevo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Sakuno, ella le hizo prometer a Ryoma que si la abuela los veía no le contara nada de lo ocurrido. Ya que de seguro, a su abuela le daría un ataque. Dentro de la casa todo estaba tranquilo y cuando su abuela la vio se sorprendió, ya que Tomoka le había dicho que estaban su casa. Sakuno le dijo que Tomoka tenía visitas y como no quería molestar volvió. La cena paso normal. Una vez que se alisto para dormir, fue a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y se durmió con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"_quiero volver a verlo"_

Como estaba agotada por el día que tuvo, se quedo dormida al instante. Quizás… lo volvería a ver antes de lo que ella se imaginaba…

RyoxSaku RyoxSaku RyoxSaku

Ryoma manejaba a toda velocidad, realmente le encantaba la adrenalina. Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque, estaciono. Se adentro en el corazón del frondoso bosque, una figura femenina se apareció enfrente de él. La chica vestía una pollera corta roja, una polera negra y unas sandalias negras.

-si que tardaste…- la chica se acerco rápidamente a Ryoma, una vez al lado le sonrió- date prisa, los demás nos esperan- sin más la chica desapareció, dirigiéndose a la parte más peligrosa del bosque.

-Mada mada dane- sin mucho esfuerzo alcanzo a la castaña- oye…-miro al cielo y la luna se reflejo en sus pupilas- hasta cuando seguiremos con esto?

-.-la pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la chica. Ella puso la vista al frente mirando a la nada.- no lo se…-cuando divisó a los demás cerca de una cabaña, volvió a la realidad.- ryo-kun...porque lo preguntas? – ella voltio la cara para mirar a Ryoma.

-por nada en especial.-dijo secamente Ryoma mientras tomaba más velocidad. De repente vio una flor roja, y vino a su mente la imagen de unos ojos rojos hermosos- _"Sakuno…"-_ miro al cielo, había nubes. Sería una noche perfecta para la _caza_…

RyoxSaku RyoxSaku RyoxSaku

En la ciudad…

Unos jóvenes de unos aparentemente 19 años se encontraban en un café, uno de ellos de pelo corto y castaño claro, poseedor de una sonrisa tranquilizadora e inquietante a la vez, vestido con unos jeans una camisa, un pulóver y una bufanda. Y otro de mirada sería y anteojos finamente ovalados, que estaba vestido de traje de color negro.

-Tú crees que…-el chico de la sonrisa miraba a la calle a través de la ventana a la desierta calle.

-todavía no estoy seguro- dijo el chico de anteojos- es una suposición- agarro su café y empezó a beberlo.

-ya veo…- él chico castaño empezó a jugar con su café- con que Echizen Ryoma, eh?...

El chico de anteojos simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Según se había enterado era posible que Ryoma Echizen y su grupo fueran esos seres con quien desde una época distante tenían una fuerte rivalidad. La noche paso, mientras que las mentes de estos chicos estaban con muchas preguntas. Que tal vez tendrían una respuesta muy pronto y algunas tal vez no…

Continuara…

Nya!! Espero que les haya gustado!! Se que es algo corto…y que no es un buen comienzo. Pero los próximos capítulos serán más largos y tratare de mejorar mi escritura, aunque para eso tendría que ocurrir un milagro XDU

Bien, hasta ahora aparecieron pocos personajes, ya que los voy a ir poniendo en la historia poco a poco P. Cuál será el secreto? Y quién es el otro integrante? A Sakuno le espera un largo interrogatorio de su amiga? Jajaj eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi!!

Algunas aclaraciones:

Ototö: sería hermanito

Nii-san: si no me equivoco es hermano mayor

Lo puse por si las dudas, nunca esta de más n.n

Sigo diciendo que el epilogo quedo muy corto U

Dejen review porfis!! A si se si sigo o no con la historia. Acepto criticas, pero que sean constructivas, tomatazos o lo que venga XD

Sayo!! n-n

Natsu-chan


End file.
